Hocus Pocus: The Extended Edition
It all started when I went to visit my grandma in Baiting Hollow, New York for the summer. My parents had a lot of work to do, so they needed someplace for me to stay for a few weeks. We took a ferry boat to Baiting Hollow, New York and drove to my grandma's house, where my parents dropped me off. When I entered, my grandma greeted me with a smile. I saw that she had one of her old western shows put on the TV in the living room. She gave me some cookies and asked me what we could do together. The show went into its commercial break and it showed a man holding a sheet of paper. "Hello, Disney fans!" he said "I've got great news, Disney's Hocus Pocus is re-releasing to theaters for five weeks, it's got never before used scenes and a surprising alternate ending, don't miss it". That gave me an idea. I asked Grandma if she could take me to go see the extended edition of Hocus Pocus, and she said "Yes". We drove over to Hampton Bays United Artists. When we entered, my grandma told the teenager behind the desk "One adult and one child for the extended edition of Hocus Pocus". He handed us two bags of popcorn and two bottles of water and said "If you two get bored, you are free to see another movie". Hocus Pocus was in theatre room #1. When we entered, there was nobody there. The only person there was an usher. His face was white like snow, his eyes were tired, his lips were dry, and he was shivering. "Are you two here to see the extended edition of Hocus Pocus?" he asked. "Of course we are" said my grandma "Why?". "Please leave now" he said "What you are about to see will haunt you for the rest of your life". He ran out of the theatre room. "Don't listen to him, grandson" said my grandma "He's just a scaredy cat". We both sat down as the film began. The promos for Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween, Wonder Park, Smallfoot, AXL, and The House With a Clock In Its Walls came on the screen. Then the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on. I could tell something was wrong though, it was colored deep red instead of blue and the music sounded off-key. Then the movie started. However, when the Sanderson sisters turned Binx into a cat, it suddenly froze for about 13 seconds. I thought it was probably just a glitch. But when it showed the Sanderson sisters being hung to death, it suddenly cut to a drawing of a desert with a skeleton. Then it cut to the scene where Max lights the black candle and brings the Sanderson sisters back to life. My grandma started complaining that the film reel was broken and we came here for nothing. As for me, I could tell something was wrong here. The movie was playing normally after that, until the scene where the Sanderson sisters were back in their cottage and Winifred explains that they must collect the souls of the children or they will disintegrate when the candle goes out, where it suddenly cuts to a black and white photo of a playground in Flagstaff, Arizona with the sound of whispering being heard in the background. This was really creepy. The movie kept playing normally. But when Billy Butcherson cut his mouth open and began to speak, it suddenly flashed with real-life photos of mutilated bodies, rapes, bomb attack victims, aborted fetuses, and animals being tortured and a male scream was heard. My grandma and I jumped back in shock. "What was THAT?!" said my grandma. Later, it went to the final battle of the movie. However, near the end of the battle, Winifred pulled a dagger with a skull and crossbones on the handle out of her book, stabbed Max in the belly, and threw him against a tree, causing blood and muscle tissue to splatter on it. Binx, Allison, Dani, and Billy looked at his corpse in horror. Mary then killed Allison by breaking her neck with her vacuum and Sarah poured the potion down Dani's throat. The three witches then sucked out her soul. Billy tried to run away, but was zapped with magic. This nearly made my heart explode, due to Billy being my favorite character in the movie. The only one left now was Binx. He confronted the Sanderson sisters and said "Listen, you old hags! All you've got now is me, and you can't stop me because I'm immortal!". "Oh, but I can change that!" said Winifred. She zapped Binx with magic, turning him back into a human and killing him. The three witches laughed evilly before the sun came up and they turned into dust. The scene ended with a shot of Max in a pool of his own blood with bloodshot eyes and maggots crawling out of every hole in his face. A timecard appeared, which read "One Month Later". What was strange about it was that it was spoken by the French narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants. A funeral was being held for Max, Binx, Dani, Allison, and Billy. The credits were red and written in Comic Sans font with a slow and sad version of "Come Little Children" playing in the background. My grandma started complaining. I tried to calm her down, saying it wasn't real. It didn't work, she got up from her seat and complained to Customer Service about the movie. They removed the film reel for Hocus Pocus: Extended Edition, took it outside, and burned it. Then they apologized to us and asked if we could see another movie. We decided on Hotel Transylvania 3 in Theatre #3. We began to feel better after that. If you see a commercial for an extended edition of Hocus Pocus or any Disney movie, don't go see it! Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies Category:Extended Edition